Sherlock Holmes, Un monstruo
by lolaarlo
Summary: En este fic Sherlock Holmes esconde algo, algo con lo que debe convivir siempre desde aquel fatídico día.
1. Toda la Verdad

Fic que lo basé en parte en una foto que encontré de Benedict como el Fantasma de la Ópera; nunca hizo del Fantasma, la foto es un montaje.

**Pareja:** Johnlock

**Para:** Mis locas, las que me aguantan que sea tan mala y les deje en intriga siempre con mis fics y mi querida Ana, a quien llamo la señora Freeman.

**Toda la Verdad:**

Alguien entró por la puerta de la consulta de John que se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta colocando papeles que tenía esparcidos por la mesa.

— ¿Es usted el doctor John Watson? – John aún no se había dado la vuelta y aún no sabía quién le hablaba.

— Si – se giró y pudo ver de quien se trababa – usted es…

— Lo soy, pero ya no soy famoso – agachó su cabeza, desde el accidente había estado encerrado o poco salía de su piso, tenía media cara quemada y la llevaba tapada con una máscara que le cubría la parte quemada y había enfadado a su compañero que se había ido a trabajar de médico forense con la policía – vengo a proponerle que sea mi compañero para volver a los casos, su experiencia me vendría muy bien.

John miró a su visita, lo que le proponía le había dejado sin palabras, no sabía que responder. Cuando reaccionó de nuevo, miró a su visita de nuevo, tenía la cara medio quemada y se notaba porque llevaba se había quitado la máscara que ahora tenía en la mano.

— ¿Qué dice? – Preguntó mirando a John con ganas de que aceptara – le pagaré un dinero por cada caso resuelto y le daré un sitio mejor para dormir del actual.

— Tendría que pensármelo Sherlock – John en verdad quería aceptar, necesitaba irse de aquella vida y empezar una nueva, no podía mirar a Sherlock sin fijarse en la cara – si me cuentas como te quemaste y dejaste de ser tan famoso puede que te ayude a resurgir.

Sherlock sabía que debía contarle todo, que debía ser franco con él, solo quería a John como compañero porque todo el mundo le recomendaba a él como médico y eso era lo que necesitaba, alguien que supiera de medicina.

Se llevó la mano al brazo y lo notó aún dolorido, el caso que había tenido solo para ir calentando le había dejado huella. Le había dejado muchos moratones, todavía no estaba preparado para lo que había recibido.

Miró a Watson que le miraba impaciente por la historia, así que suspiró y tocó la máscara antes de hablar sobre lo que John quería oir.

— Te contaré todo, desde el principio si hace falta – John se excusó un momento, fue a la cocina y preparó té porque sabía que la historia iría para largo. Cuando regresó con el té y con las pocas pastas que le quedaban, le tendió al menor de los Holmes una taza y dos terrones de azúcar, y dejó que empezara a contarle – soy el único asesor consultor del mundo, yo inventé el puesto. Pues como al principio lo hacía solo, me cansé y busqué un compañero entre los graduados de último curso de forense. Así descubrí a Anderson, fue mi compañero tres años hasta que me pasó lo de la cara – miró la máscara y luego a Watson – de vez en cuando Anderson y yo nos acostábamos, pero eso no importaba nada en absoluto, la historia va más allá del sexo con mi compañero.

John escuchaba la historia atentamente, le parecía interesante todo lo que el menor de los Holmes le contaba. John le dijo mediante gestos que continuara la historia, quería saberlo todo.

— Ambos trabajamos codo con codo, él me ayudaba en temas científicos y así fui ganando fama que ya tenía de antes – Sherlock miró a John, este pudo ver mejor como el detective tenía la cara quemada y se entristeció, ya que un ser tan bello estuviera ahora así – la señora Hudson, mi casera y si usted decide venir conmigo a trabajar, será también su casera; una señora que desde mi punto de vista es una de las personas más amables y cariñosas de todo Londres, descubrió que de vez en cuando Anderson y yo nos acostábamos. A mí que lo supiera no me importó, pero sé que a Anderson sí, porque hacía poco había empezado a salir con una chica y la cosa iba funcionando – Sherlock se levantó, necesitaba pasear hasta la ventana donde se quedó mirando hacia abajo – así que un día, quedamos ambos fuera de casa para que me presentara a la iba a ser su futura esposa.

La historia se estaba poniendo interesante, pero Watson ya quería saber cuándo y cómo había pasado lo que hizo que se quemara para siempre media cara y cuando su fama se marchito.

— John no quiero aburrirle con mi historia – John dejó la taza en la mesa y miró a Sherlock, este torció la cabeza y miró a los ojos del médico – será mejor que nos tomemos un descanso.

— Usted no me aburre, al contrario. Si se hiciera un blog con su historia sería muy popular – Sherlock sonrió, su sonrisa era algo extraña porque al tener media cara quemada le hacía serlo – siga por favor.

— Esta bien, seguiré, si usted me lo pide – Sherlock cogió aire y luego lo soltó, cuando se vio preparado reanudó lo que estaba contando – cuando aquel día nos despedimos hasta la noche, él se quedó con su prometida y yo fui al piso, el piso estaba en llamas, no sé cómo, pero entré, sabía que la señora Hudson a esa hora estaba en él, estaba…

Sherlock no pudo continuar, se le notaba dolorido, esa parte era la que siempre recordaría ya que era la parte en la que le pasó lo de la cara. John miró como el detective se derrumbaba y se entristeció.


	2. Los Monstruos también se enamoran

**Los Monstruos también se enamoran**

Sherlock seguía callado, no había dicho nada en cinco minutos y John se temía lo peor, se temía que la historia se volviera oscura.

Sherlock suspiró y miró a John, se acercó a él y se fijó en los ojos para luego ir hacia la puerta.

— Todo lo que le he contado olvídelo, no vale la pena – Sherlock abrió la puerta de la consulta – no se para que he venido.

— Ha venido porque sabía que debía hacerlo y para mí todo lo que me ha contado ha valido la pena – John se levantó y agarró a Sherlock del brazo – por favor tome asiento y cuénteme el final de la historia.

El menor de los Holmes vio en John una compasión y eso hizo que su corazón de hielo se descongelara, John había conseguido lo que mucha gente intentaba, romper la frialdad del detective.

Sherlock cerró la puerta, se soltó de Watson y se sentó en el sofá para terminar de contarle al médico la historia.

— Está bien, le contaré lo que le queda por saber de la historia – Sherlock miró a John que estaba asombrado por lo que acababa de pasar – por favor tome asiento, lo que a continuación le relataré es un poco doloroso o la parte más negra de la historia.

John hizo caso y se sentó, tenía ganas de saber el final de la historia, quería saber cómo había pasado lo de la cara y no quería esperar más.

— Como le iba contando, el piso estaba en llamas, sabía que la señora Hudson estaba en él, estaba todo muy mal cuando entré, las llamas dificultaban un poco el paso, era insoportable respirar allí dentro, pero debía salvar a la señora Hudson, para mí es como mi madre y espero que si acepta el venir conmigo también piense eso – Sherlock levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Watson, que le miraba atentamente y sintió una punzada en el corazón, como si algo le punzara para luego empezar a surgir un nuevo sentimiento– pues a lo que iba, entré en la casa, necesitaba salvarla, como esperara a que llegaran los bomberos podía haber sido tarde para ella, entre escombros, fuego y humo voy a donde ella está, pero antes de llegar algo me impide el paso y el fuego llega fuerte y una simple ceniza me llega a la cara y después de esa llegan otras, no les doy importancia, necesitaba salvarla.

John mira al detective, lo que le acaba de contar es algo precioso, algo que le ha dejado maravillado, pone su vida por delante, antes que la de los seres que le importan y eso le gusta, así que esboza una sonrisa mientras escucha el resto de la historia.

— Cuando consigo llegar hasta ella, la cojo en el brazos, un bombero llega y la saca de allí, ella está mal, le falta oxígeno, que se lo dan nada más salir y cuando ven mi cara, me mandan a urgencias de cabeza, allí me hacen pruebas y me dicen que se me ha quemado la mitad de la cara y no van a poder hacer nada para salvarlo.

— Me parece muy heroico por su parte salvar a la señora Hudson del fuego – comenta Watson levantándose y poniéndose al lado de Sherlock, él porque no lo sabía, simples ganas de dar afecto a alguien que lo estaba necesitando.

— Muchas gracias, pero deje que termine que la historia termina pronto – Watson le indica con la mano que continúe – cuando el médico dijo aquello no le di importancia, me hicieron una máscara, la que tengo aquí conmigo, para tapar ese lado de la cara.

El médico tenía una cosa clara, Sherlock era la persona más amable y heroica que conocía y eso le gustaba. Sherlock miró a Watson que le sonreía y eso hizo que él sonriera, "¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué le ha echado John al té? No puedo estar enamorándome" Sherlock se preguntaba y decía en su cabeza.

— Anderson me fue a visitar a los dos días y me dijo que me dejaba como compañero de piso y de casos porque se casaba y no podía compaginar su trabajo en la policía con el trabajo que hacía conmigo y lo entendí. Fue duro para mi vivir con media cara quemada al principio, no quería ver a nadie, no quería salir de casa y muchas otras cosas – Sherlock quería que el médico dijera algo sobre su proposición – bueno, ahora que le conté todo, ¿acepta o no mi proposición?

John se quedó mudo, tener al menor de los Holmes tan cerca le impedía hablar, le impedía decir lo que quería.

**A partir de la semana que viene los capítulos cambian de día y se trasladan a los domingos, así substituyen al fic que termina esta semana.**


	3. 221B Baker Street

**221B Baker Street**

Sherlock no aguantaba la espera, así que se levantó y le dijo al médico que le acompañara. John cogió su chaqueta y se fue con Sherlock a caminar. Ninguno dijo nada en el paseo. Watson no era capaz de decir que si y Sherlock no quería atosigarle.

Llegaron al 221B de Baker Street. Donde Sherlock abrió la puerta. John le siguió a dentro.

— Señora Hudson - grito Sherlock. Una señora de unos 70 años apareció - le vengo a enseñar al doctor John Watson su habitación si se queda con nosotros.

— Me encantaría que se quedara. No me gustaría tener que aguantar a Sherly refunfuñar otra vez - comento la señora Hudson - pase y siéntese cómodo de inspeccionar todo.

John le dio dos besos a la casera y subió las escaleras después de Sherlock. Miro a todos lados, a todos los detalles.

Sherlock le enseño rápido su habitación y luego pasaron al salón. Estaba un poco desordenado, pero se podía ordenar fácil.

La pierna le estaba doliendo. Sherlock le ofreció una butaca y John se sentó. La butaca era cómoda y Watson se dijo para sí que ya se quería quedar allí sentado.

— Para mí la señora Hudson es como mi madre y si usted se queda a vivir y ayudarme, deberá empezar a verla así - el menor de los Holmes comento - además sé que se siente cómodo en el sofá.

— Pues sí, estoy cómodo - John sonrió mirando la habitación donde se encontraban.

Caos por un lado y ordenación por el otro, los polos opuestos se encontraban allí expuestos. En la parte desordenada había papeles tirados por todos lados y en la ordenada cada cosa estaba en su sitio.

— Sé que tengo un poco esto desordenado. Pero es que estuve investigándole antes de irle a visitar - para Watson aquello fue una novedad - encontré cosas curiosas en mi investigación.

— Me encantaría que un día me las dijera - Sherlock sonrió, con aquella aclaración se dio cuenta de que John aceptaba - se hace tarde. Tendré que volver a mi casa.

John se levantó a la vez que lo hizo Sherlock.

— Mañana ira a su casa a eso de las 5 un taxi que le ayudara con las cosas que necesite para vivir aquí - Sherlock agarro el brazo del médico y le miro - no se preocupe por nada. Todo va por mi cuenta.

— Es muy amable por todo Holmes - Watson miro la máscara - mañana nos vemos.

— Claro y a partir de ahora tuteémonos - el medico accedió - hasta mañana.

John se soltó y antes de que llegara a la puerta del salón, Sherlock empezó hablar de nuevo.

— Y antes de que te marches - John se giró para escuchar mejor al detective - Has aceptado porque las personas como yo te atraen. Y con esto que tengas una buena noche.

**Llevo 3 capítulos y ningún reviews, por favor dejarme alguno, sé que os gusta por seguís la historia y la tenéis en favorito. Después de decir esto, les espero el domingo que viene con el capítulo 4. Que la espera sea buena.**


	4. Primeras Horas Juntos

**Primeras Horas Juntos:**

John cogió un taxi que le llevo a su casa. Pensó en lo que Sherlock había dicho. La última frase le había dejado pensativo. ¿De qué manera el menor de los Holmes le atraía? Podía ser de manera física, de manera sentimental o ambas juntas.

Se preparó algo ligero y se fue a dormir. Estaba agotado y no quería seguir pensando en Sherlock por unas horas, pero sus sueños tenían que ver con el detective. Tal que así que a mitad de la noche se despertó sudor y acelerado. ¿Qué le estaría pasando al médico?

Por su parte, Sherlock, cuando John se había marchado en el taxi, sonrió y empezó a ordenar los papeles. La señora Hudson le hizo la cena y este comió encantado, estaba feliz y se notaba.

Estaba con ganas de pasar los días con alguien como John Hamish Watson, alguien tan inteligente, alguien que suponía un gran reto. ¿Pero que le estaba pasando? Aquello parecía el síntoma de que se estaba enamorando del médico y eso le gusto. Hacía ya mucho que no sentía algo por alguien. ¿Pero sentiría lo mismo John por él? Aunque todavía era pronto para saberlo.

John se levantó pronto, estaba agotado, no había conseguido dormir bien, tenía a Sherlock metido desde ayer en la cabeza. Se dio una buena ducha, luego se tomó un café y empezó el día, sin ganas pero haciéndolas. Tenía mucho que hacer antes de las cinco, que a esa hora le iban a recoger para llevarle a su nueva casa.

Sherlock, por su parte no había dormido nada, quería mantener al médico en sus ojos y si se dormía podía no soñar con él.

A las cinco un taxi fue a recoger a John, este se llevó todo lo que en un principio iba a necesitar, si necesitaría más cosas ya iría a buscarlas a su piso. Bajó en el ascensor con algunas cosas, cuando se encontró a Sherlock en el asiento de atrás del taxi esperándole, Watson ayudó al taxista metiendo las cajas en el maletero, cuando se sentó saludó a su nuevo compañero de piso con una sonrisa.

Llegaron al piso y allí John y el taxista colocaron todo en la que sería la habitación del médico. Sherlock pagó e invitó a John a un té, este aceptó encantado.

— Me alegra ver que no se ha echado para atrás – comentó la señora Hudson desde la cocina.

— Trabajar con Sherlock será todo un reto – John miró a la señora Hudson – déjele que le ayude a colocar las cosas para el té, así me voy habituando a saber dónde está cada cosa.

Watson siguió las indicaciones de la señora Hudson, pronto dominaría todo el piso. Pronto sabría donde las cosas se encontraban. Llevó la bandeja con las cosas del té y mientras se hacía se sentó a saborear una pasta de las que la señora Hudson hacía para su pequeña pastelería de barrio.

Saboreó como el chocolate le dejaba un agradable sabor y le gustó. Sherlock estuvo atento a todo lo que John hacía, a cada movimiento y a cada gesto. Le gustaba observar a la gente.

— Aquí tenéis, que disfrutéis – la señora Hudson dijo y luego se fue.

— Que maja es – John supo que el menor de los Holmes sonreía – me gusta ver tu verdadero rostro, aunque esté quemado.

Sherlock se sirvió un poco de té y luego se tomó una pasta, miraba como John se servía, primero el azúcar, luego el té y por ultimo unas gotitas de leche. Le gustaba su táctica.

— Contigo soy sincero, me haces ser sincero, eso es lo que me gusta de ti, transmites buenas energías – Sherlock bebió un poco de su té bajo la mirada atónita de John – eres especial y me gusta. Lo especial me gusta y tú no eres la excepción.

**Me ha gustado ver que la semana pasada me dejasteis reviews, espero que esta también, pero no os obligo, que os salgan natural.**


	5. Palpitaciones

**Palpitaciones:**

John miró a Sherlock, no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar, nunca pensó que el menor de los Holmes dijera esas palabras, no daba hablado, no sabía que decir, aquellas palabras que el detective había dicho, le habían dejado mudo.

Sherlock miró a John mientras le daba un sorbo a su té, se le hacía raro que no dijera nada, se levantó y caminó por la estancia hasta llegar a donde tenía el estuche del violín, lo cogió y sacó el violín.

Se preparó para tocar, a ver si así John le hacía caso y le hablaba.

— No sabía que tocaras el violín, me gusta su sonido – Sherlock sonrió por ese comentario – es un instrumento muy difícil de tocar.

— Es difícil de tocar, ¿quieres que te toque un poco? – John asintió y Sherlock se puso a tocar bajo la atenta mirada de John. Cuando terminó se acercó al médico y se quedó a escasos centímetros de él — ¿qué te ha parecido?

John se volvió a quedar sin palabras, el corazón le latía muy deprisa, Sherlock tocaba muy bien y John lo había notado. Ahora que tenía al detective a escasos centímetros de él, tenía ganas de besarle, pero no podía, porque no sabía si él sentía lo mismo.

Sherlock apoyó sus manos en los brazos del sofá después de dejar el violín en su funda, miró a John, pudo notar que el médico estaba sudando y notaba como el corazón de este latía más rápido de lo normal y sonrió. Se dio cuenta de que John había disfrutado y amado su destreza con el violín.

— Te noto sudoroso, ¿te pasa algo? – Sherlock se mordió el labio de manera picante.

— Yo… estoy… bien – se notaba algo nervioso, tener tan cerca al menor de los Holmes, le hacía ponerse así, le importaba poco que tuviera media cara quemada, le quería.

— Será mejor que descanses, que te noto algo agotado – John hizo caso a Sherlock, no quería discutir.

Sherlock se apartó y volvió a coger el violín, mientras John con el cuerpo aún sudoroso y nervioso se marchó de allí, no podía quedarse un minuto más allí sin intentar algo con el menor de los Holmes.

En su nueva habitación miró las cajas, que debía colocar cuanto antes, también pensó en Sherlock mientras se ponía el pijama, ya que le escuchaba tocar tan bien el violín. ¿Qué no se le daría mal a ese hombre?

Sherlock por su parte se encontraba en el salón tocando, estaba feliz por lo que había pasado, John cada vez estaba más cerca de sucumbir a su personalidad y en quererle. Sherlock no sabía todavía si John le gustaba en ese sentido, pero pronto lo descubriría.

Siguió tocando el violín, quería tocar hasta que John se durmiera, cuando pasó una hora o así, dejó de tocar y pasó por delante de la habitación del médico y lo encontró durmiendo. Giró la cabeza y sonrió, le gustaba verlo así, se dio cuenta de que estaba destapado y se acercó a taparlo.

Antes de salir, besó a John en la frente y le dio las buenas noches. Cuando cerró la puerta se fue a su habitación a dormir. Él también estaba cansado.

**He aquí el capítulo, pensé que esta semana con tanto Doctor Who en mi cabeza no sería capaz de escribir algo de Sherlock, pero aquí os lo traje, más vale tarde que nunca. Ahora si queréis comentarlo, adelante.**


	6. Métodos de Deducción, ¿algo más?

**Métodos de Deducción, ¿algo más?:**

John se levantó a eso de las siete, se tocó la frente y pensó que el beso era soñado, pero supo que no podía serlo, porque notaba la marca de Sherlock.

Se puso su bata y salió de su habitación para desayunar algo, Sherlock estaba ya desayunando, se preparó un café y luego se sentó a la mesa con el detective que se le veía animado.

— ¿Tienes planes para el día de hoy? – preguntó Sherlock.

— Es sábado y como no tengo ya que ir a trabajar, pues quería colocar las cosas de las cajas y luego descansar – respondió John mirando a su nuevo compañero de piso.

— Comerás conmigo en un pequeño restaurante, tengo que explicarte y enseñarte mis métodos de deducción para cuando empecemos los casos – John asintió, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Sherlock fuera a un restaurante donde la gente podría verle – no te preocupes, a donde vamos me conocen, así que no se asustan por verme con la máscara.

John suspiró aliviado, quería preguntarle a Sherlock si le había besado en la frente de noche, pero no supo si sería apropiado, así que no se lo preguntó. Cuando estuvo arreglado se puso a colocar las cosas, cuanto antes terminara, antes estaría con Sherlock, así que se puso a la tarea enseguida.

Cuando terminó, estaba agotado y se notaba, aunque se había duchado antes de ponerse a colocar las cosas, necesitaba ducharse, se notaba sudoroso. Así que se desvistió y se metió en la ducha.

No se dio cuenta, pero Sherlock entró en su habitación y luego al ver que no estaba por ahí, lo hizo en el baño.

— John he reservado para la una y son las doce y media, apura – dijo Sherlock mirando lo que la cortina de la ducha dejaba ver. John se puso nervioso y empezó a sudar y eso que estaba en la ducha, con agua fría para no pensar en el detective de esa manera.

— Ya voy y sal de aquí, que no quiero que me veas así – Sherlock vio a John de reojo cuando cogió raudo y veloz la toalla y sonrió, le gustaba lo que veía – ahora me arreglo, espérame en el salón.

John se tuvo que vestir pronto, no pudo elegir con calma la ropa, así que se puso lo primero que pillo y combinaba. Cuando estuvo arreglado fue al salón donde le espera Sherlock sentado pensativo en el sofá. Sherlock al ver a John se mordió el labio, estaba muy guapo.

Salieron de casa y caminaron hacia el restaurante, donde se sentaron en una mesa alejada de las miradas de los clientes. Allí pidieron algo de beber y de comer, mientras esperaban a que les sirvieran lo que habían pedido, Sherlock empezó a contarle a John como eran sus casos, sus métodos.

John atendió en todo momento, Sherlock sabía contar las cosas, Sherlock era especial y sobre todo era su compañero de piso y casos. Cuando les trajeron la comida, Sherlock miró a John que saboreaba su plato de pasta mientras este le contaba cosas.

— Ve despacio, que te manchas – Sherlock cogió su servilleta, la babó un poco y luego la pasó por la cara de John, que estaba llena de salsa boloñesa – así mejor.

— Gra… gracias – John acaba de presenciar algo que le había dejado atontado y se notaba.

¿Pero qué narices le pasaba? Ahora no prestaba atención a los métodos de deducción que Sherlock le contaba, estaba más pendiente de la boca este, pensaba en besarla, en recorrerla con la lengua. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó centrarse. Sherlock no solo dejaba que sus métodos de deducción salieran de su boca, también sus métodos de seducción.

John no sabía que pasaba, pero Sherlock si se daba cuenta, se daba cuenta de que John estaba loco por él y no sabía cómo decirle que él también, ya que nunca se había declarado a nadie. Todo lo relacionado con los sentimientos parecía un mundo sin explorar y oscuro, aunque en realidad no era oscuro.

— John, yo te quiero decir una cosa – Sherlock miró a su compañero de piso, que le dio entrada con la mirada y el gesto de la mano para que dijera lo que tuviera que decir – yo…

**Al fin terminado el capítulo, me ha costado escribir casi todo, porque estoy mala y me impedía de vez en cuando escribir, pero al final he conseguido hacerlo y este ha sido el resultado. Dejarme algún review, ya que al estar mala, necesito algo de cariño por vuestra parte. Gracias por leerme.**


	7. Llorando un poco

**Llorando un poco:**

John miró a Sherlock, quería saber que tenía que decir, quería saberlo y no aguantaba. Sherlock se levantó y se excusó, necesitaba ir al baño. Allí se echó agua a la cara y se miró al espejo.

"Es muy pronto para decirlo, no creo que él sienta lo mismo" Sherlock se decía mientras intentaba no llorar. No podía ir todavía a la mesa, donde John le estaría observando hasta que dijera algo, así que se sentó en el suelo del baño a pensar. Se quitó la máscara y la sostuvo en las manos mientras la miraba. Inevitablemente las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

John se estaba preocupando de que tardara tanto, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado diez minutos. Se levantó y caminó al baño. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Sherlock sentado acurrucado en el suelo llorando y se puso de cuclillas a su lado. Le agarró del mentón y le secó las lágrimas.

— Sherlock, no puedes llorar, debes ser fuerte – John ladeó la cabeza y miró a los ojos a su amigo – tú eres genial y nada debe hacerte llorar.

— Tú no sabes porque lloro, así que no digas que no puedo llorar – apartó la mirada de la de John y hundió más la cabeza – así que déjame solo.

John se apartó y se marchó de allí, pagó la cuenta y salió del restaurante. Caminó durante un buen rato, hasta que su pierna no aguantó más y se sentó en un banco del parque. Se quedó allí mirando las estrellas y preguntándose el porqué de que el menor de los Holmes estuviera llorando en el baño del restaurante.

Mientras tanto Sherlock seguía en el suelo llorando y maldiciéndose. Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora, se puso la máscara y salió a encontrarse con John en la mesa, pero no había rastro del médico.

Preguntó al camarero y le comentó que había pagado la cena y se había ido, a donde, no se sabía. Salió del restaurante, lloroso, necesitaba encontrar a John, pero antes necesitaba estar más presentable. Le daba igual ya que no sintiera lo mismo por él, iba a decirle lo que sentía.

Fue a casa a cambiarse, allí no encontró al médico, así que se cambió de ropa y luego salió.

Caminó por las calles, no le encontraba y cuando se iba a dar por vencido se lo encontró sentado en un banco del parque.

John estaba pensativo, quería que el detective estuviera feliz y no triste, no le gustaba verle así, maldición, se estaba enamorando del detective y se notaba.

Se levantó, estaba cansado de estar sentado, empezó a caminar y a mitad del camino se encontró con la mirada a Sherlock que estaba mucho más guapo que en el restaurante. Se mordió el labio disimuladamente y luego miró a los ojos del menor de los Holmes.

Sherlock se fue acercando, hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros del médico. Tenía que decírselo, era el mejor momento o se lo decía ya o no se lo decía.

— Primero, siento como me comporté antes en el baño del restaurante – John le miró, estaba algo triste – segundo, en el restaurante iba a decirte algo y no fui capaz. Pero debo serlo, es importante.

— Sherlock, da igual lo que me tuvieras que decir – John solo quería verle feliz – así que hablemos de otra cosa.

— John, esto es importante para mí, si no te lo digo ahora no se si podré ser capaz de decírtelo en otro momento – Sherlock respiró profundamente antes de mirar a John – lo que quería decirte antes es…

**Se nota mi maldad, es que me gusta ser mala. Bueno, dejar review y ya la semana que viene puede que de una vez por todas sepáis que quiere decir Sherlock.**


	8. Una Bala

**Una Bala:**

John miró a Sherlock, se maldecía porque su nuevo amigo no lo decía, no decía las palabras que quería oir. Sherlock aguantaba las lágrimas, no quería que John le volviera a ver llorando.

— John, yo… - Sherlock no pudo continuar, ya que cayó en los brazos de John. Una bala le alcanzó, de dónde provenía no se sabía.

— Sherlock, no mueras, Sherlock, maldita sea, yo te quiero – John lloraba mientras intentaba que la herida no sangrara mucho, no quería que perdiera mucha - ¿Emergencias? Le llamo porque a mi amigo le acaban de disparar y necesito que vengan, está perdiendo mucha sangre.

John no podía verle así, Sherlock perdía mucha sangre, ¿quién podría haber hecho algo así? ¿Desde dónde podría venir el disparo? Muchas preguntas le vinieron a la cabeza al médico, pero una era la más importante, ¿sobrevivía su amigo?

— John – el médico dejó un momento de presionar la herida y miró a los ojos del detective – lo siento.

— Descansa, ya me dirás todo cuando estés mejor – John no podía dejar de llorar, miraba a su amigo a los ojos y sentía que le faltaba algo, que le faltaba saber algo – ahora cierra los ojos, pronto estarás bien y me dirás todo lo que me tenías que decir.

La ambulancia llegó y los enfermeros pusieron a Sherlock en una camilla, mientras John se quedaba en el suelo en posición fetal, no podía moverse, estaba fatal, le faltaban las fuerzas.

La nieve caía mientras el médico pensaba en todo lo malo que había pasado desde que conocía a Sherlock y no encontraba nada aparte de esto. Sherlock le había dejado sin palabras, su manera de tocar el violín, su manera de convivir con la cara medio quemada, todo le gustaba. Si el detective no conseguía sobrevivir de esta, no se lo perdonaría.

— Nos vamos a llevar a su amigo al hospital, puede venir cuando quiera – le dijo un enfermo y él solo pudo asentir.

— ¿Quién habrá hecho semejante cosa? – una voz masculina preguntó mientras miraba a John – John Watson, me hubiera gustado conocerle en otro momento, pero es mejor que le conozca si vive con mi hermano.

— ¿Hermano? – Preguntó alucinado John – Sherlock no me contó nada.

Mycroft sonrió, Sherlock nunca le contaba a nadie al principio sobre él, no quería que nadie supiera que tenía un hermano en el Gobierno de la Reina y eso es porque no se llevaban que digamos muy bien.

— Mycroft Holmes, el hermano mayor de Sherlock – John se levantó, se secó las lágrimas y saludó a Mycroft.

— Encantado de conocerle – John intentó ser amable – si me disculpa voy a ver cómo está mi amigo, no quiero que muera.

— Se nota que le quieres, seguro que no muere, mi hermano es fuerte – Mycroft se despidió del médico mientras caminaba a su coche – buenas tardes y me alegro de conocerle.

John cogió un taxi y llegó al hospital, preguntó por su amigo y luego habló con el médico que tocaba. Le contó que la bala por poco le destroza uno de sus órganos vitales. Pero que gracias a que le habían presionado bien la herida, había podido sobrevivir.

John se alegró, no quería que le pasara nada malo. Le preguntó al médico cuando tardaría en poder ver a su amigo, le dijo que unas horas; las cuales pasó por allí nervioso.

Cuando le dejaron ir a verle, estaba nervioso y lloroso, su mejor amigo había sobrevivido al balazo y eso era algo que le alegraba.

— Sherlock, te lo dije, sobrevivirías y aquí estas – comentó un lloroso y alegrado John Watson a un Sherlock Holmes dormido.

— John, me alegro que seas la primera persona que veo al despertarme – el detective dijo medio dormido y sedado – necesito decirte esas palabras de una vez, no puedo esperar más.

— Dilas, no me marcharé de tu lado hasta que mejores, tenemos el tiempo que haga falta – John se agarró a las barras de la cama, mientras Sherlock sonreía por el entusiasmo de su amigo.

**Espero que os haya gustado, dejarme review si os ha gustado y si no también, que quiero ver como os voy dejando con ganas de que Sherlock diga esas palabras.**


	9. El Hospital

**El Hospital**

Una noche pasaron ambos en el hospital, más bien fueron 10 o así. Pero la primera fue la que más recordaran.

John fue al piso a buscar cosas que Sherlock necesitaría. Cogió hasta el Cluedo, masoca era, pero por un inválido Sherlock todo se permitía.

Sherlock cuando vio entrar al médico con sus cosas se alegró, la televisión empezaba a aburrirle.

— ¿Y mi violín? - pregunto el detective al no verlo.

— No puedes tocar aquí y en tu estado menos. En su defecto trae el Cluedo - John saco el juego de la bolsa y Sherlock le sonrió - que mi enfermo no se queje tanto y vamos a jugar.

John puso la mesita que se movía cerca de Sherlock, coloco al menor de los Holmes, se cogió una silla y luego coloco el juego.

La partida iba bien, ambos se lo pasaban genial.

— Gracias por jugar con un inválido a algo que odias- Sherlock toco la mano de John.

— De nada - el mayor se ruborizo - por verte feliz y que te cures, todo lo bueno es para ti.

La enferma apareció temprano al día siguiente con el desayuno, no paraba de ponerle ojitos al detective y John se ponía celoso.

— No estés así, no me interesa - Sherlock se rio al ver a John con cara de pocos amigos - ayúdame a comer todo esto.

Y John ayudo a su amigo con el desayuno, entre ambos se lo tomaron. John estaba feliz, se sentía genial al lado del detective. Quería cuidarle de por vida.

— ¿Te duele el costado? – preguntó John recogiendo la bandeja que la enfermera había dejado con el desayuno.

— Un poco me duele, pero gracias a ti no tanto – Sherlock sonrió, cuando la enfermera llegó, avisó que iba a lavar al enfermo - ¿podría hacerlo mi amigo?

— ¿Por? Es mi trabajo y debo hacerlo – John miraba a la enfermera como miraba a Sherlock y se celaba un poco.

— Porque prefiero que un hombre me lave – la enfermera se mosqueó un poco, pero al final dejó que John lavara a Sherlock.

John ayudó al detective a levantarse cuando la enferma se fue con la bandeja del desayuno algo mosqueada porque le quitaban parte de su trabajo y sobre todo el estar cerca del menor de los Holmes, ya que por cómo le miraba le gustaba.

John lavó a su amigo sin pensar en que le estaba viendo desnudo y sin pensar que le estaba tocando las partes más íntimas.

— John que flojo eres, así no me estás lavando bien – Sherlock cogió la mano de John en la que tenía la esponja y la movió hasta donde quería. John miró a su amigo, algo sonrojado.

Sherlock le quitó a John la esponja, la tiró al suelo de la ducha, agarró el mentón del mayor de los dos, se acercó a él y le besó. John se quedó con los ojos como platos al notar los labios de su mejor amigo. Nunca pensaba que fuera tan cariñoso.

— Gracias por cuidarme – Sherlock se quitó el jabón y salió envuelto en la toalla con cuidado de no hacerse daño en donde tenía los puntos.

— Esto yo… - John no sabía que decir, la reacción de su amigo, le había dejado sin palabras.

"Estoy soñando el beso, lo estoy soñando" se dijo John mirando a Sherlock que esperaba que le ayudara a secarse.

John salió de su nube y ayudó al detective a secarse y vestirse para volver a la cama.

— Llévame en una silla, quiero ver el hospital – John aceptó, cuando lo colocó, se quedó mirando al detective – no te quedes parado y vamos.

Cuando John se movió para colocarse en donde estaban los manillares para llevar la silla, Sherlock le agarró del brazo, le tiró hacia él, sin sentarle encima y le volvió a besar, esta vez era un beso más largo que el otro y más cariñoso.

John volvió a quedarse sin palabras, Sherlock estaba haciendo cosas que no pensaba que las haría. Caminó con Sherlock por el hospital, hasta que llegó la hora de la comida, donde volvieron a la habitación.

— Me gusta compartir la comida contigo – John sonrió y Sherlock también.

— Sherlock Holmes, veo que estás bien – dijo una voz masculina desde el umbral de la puerta. Ambos giraron la cabeza y supieron de quien se trataba.

**Siento no haberlo subido ayer, pero es que salí de cena con los del taller y después un poco de fiesta, así que llegué tarde y luego hoy dormí hasta tarde y por la tarde quedé con una amiga. Por no haberos subido ayer el capítulo, que hoy me dio quebraderos de cabeza, ya que había escrito un final que no me gustaba, os lo he hecho más largo, así que dejar reviews.**


	10. La Quemadura

**La Quemadura:**

Sherlock no quería que él estuviera allí, nunca le había caído bien, desde que era pequeño fingía que le caía bien, pero todos sabían que no era así.

— ¡Vete! – Gritó Sherlock – no te quiero aquí.

— Siempre igual, eres un niño pequeño – Sherlock aguantó sus ganas de pegarle, no podía hacerlo porque los puntos podían saltarle y no quería que le tuvieran que coser de nuevo – no me iré hasta que sepa que todo va bien.

— Todo está bien, no he muerto, si es lo que querías saber – comentó Sherlock bajo la atenta mirada de John – así que ahora te puedes ir.

— Como quieras, ya necesitas ayuda, ya la necesitarás – comentó Mycroft y se marchó – buenos días John.

John miró a Sherlock cuando Mycroft se marchó, el detective tenía una cara de enfado, no le gustaba verlo así. Vio cómo se quitaba la máscara y la tiraba al suelo, pero John fue rápido y la rescató.

Sherlock cogió la mano de John y la llevó hacia su cara quemada, necesitaba relajarse y que alguien a quien quería le tocara su quemadura era algo que le relajaba, dejó que le médico le tocara, le analizara la parte quemada, hasta que le cogió de las mejillas y le besó.

— Mi hermano me saca de quicio – dijo el menor de los Holmes – no me ha gustado que presenciaras la escena.

— No pasa nada – John tocaba la cara quemada de Sherlock para relajarle – yo sé lo que es tener que aguantar a un hermano y en mi caso hermana.

Un rato se quedaron mirándose, hasta que Sherlock le pidió a John que se subiera a la cama con él y le abrazara, necesitaba sentirle cerca. No se puso la máscara, quería que John le tocara la quemadura, le relajaba.

John hizo lo que Sherlock le pidió, la cama del hospital no era muy grande, pero cabían en ella, si John no apretujaba mucho al detective.

Se miraron a los ojos y ambos sonrieron antes de besarse.

— Cuando salga del hospital te llevaré a cenar al mejor restaurante de la ciudad – John escuchó a Sherlock atentamente – te lo mereces por cuidarme tan bien aquí.

— Con que cenemos algo en casa juntos, me conformo – comentó el médico – no quiero que gastes más dinero del que gastas en mí, ya me pagas una asignación al mes.

— ¿Y qué? – Preguntó Sherlock – no me importa, todo es poco para ti.

John empezó a llorar con las palabras de Sherlock y este le beso en la frente, luego en la nariz; haciéndole cosquillas y por último le besó en la boca.

**Sherlock, tienes tu corazón aunque tengas la cara quemada y me gusta. Espero que os haya gustado y dejar review.**


	11. Noticia

Si el fic antes del martes llega a las 1500 visitas os subo el martes o el miércoles el capítulo 11 y el domingo el 12. Quedan menos de 140, así que seguro que las conseguís.

¿Por qué hago esto? Para saber si tenéis tantas ganas de capítulo y para saber si os gusta la historia.


	12. De vuelta a Baker Street

Lo prometido es deuda, os dije que si se superaban antes del martes las 1500 visitas subiría capítulo el martes o el miércoles y aquí estoy cumpliendo mi promesa

**De vuelta a Baker Street:**

Después de 9 días en el hospital volvieron a Baker Street, no sin antes escuchar las recomendaciones del médico de reposo, nada de esfuerzos y sobre todo que en dos semanas se pasara por el hospital a quitarse los puntos.

Llegaron a Baker Street y lo primero que preguntó Sherlock es donde narices estaba su violín, a lo que John le respondió que escondido para que no hiciera esfuerzos al querer tocar.

Sherlock se mosqueó por eso, no quería que le escondieran su bien más preciado.

Se sentó en el sofá y luego se llevó las manos a la cara, si no tenía el violín, quería fumar, pero recordó que no le quedaba tabaco y no quería mandar a John a por él. Así que se levantó y llevó a John al sofá, se quitó la máscara. Llevó la mano del médico hacia la quemadura y allí la dejo, John supo que Sherlock necesitaba relajarse, le colocó la cara apoyada en sus rodillas, para tenerlo más cerca y así tocarle mejor la quemadura.

Sherlock cerró un momento los ojos y se imaginó a John agarrándole de la cintura mientras tocaba y le gustó lo que imaginaba, John para él era especial y se notaba. Quien le disparó lo pagaría caro, si no hubiera estado él delante, el que estaría ahora con puntos o peor aún muerto sería John, no quería pensarlo, así que mientras el mayor de los dos le tocaba la quemadura se fue relajando.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a John dormido y le gustó como estaba, se había quedado dormido con una mano en la quemadura y la otra entre los rizos del detective.

— Te quiero – susurró Sherlock – desde el primer momento que posé mis ojos con los tuyos cuando te investigaba sentí algo y ahora sé que lo que siento es amor. Te quiero John.

— Sherlock, te quiero – dijo el médico en sueños y Sherlock sonrió por lo que acaba de escuchar.

Sherlock se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido y sin que John se enterara, cuando se levantó lo primero que hizo fue besar la frente del médico y taparle.

Sherlock quería su violín y conociendo a John lo había escondido en su casa y no aquí, así que no podía ir a por él a estas horas.

Se sentó en la cocina, cuando a señora Hudson apareció y lo vio, se alegró de que estuviera mejor y le preparó un té, el cual Sherlock se lo bebió encantado.

Al cabo de una hora, John despertó y se encontró en la mesa del salón un té con pastas, que tomó con ganas, tenía hambre, la siesta le había dado sueño.

Una vez que terminó el té y las pastas buscó a Sherlock que estaba poniéndose el pijama con ayuda de la señora Hudson, como no quería ver a la mujer trabajar, continuó él.

— Es tarde, me quiero acostar – John ayudó al menor de los Holmes a meterse en cama – John, no quiero dormir solo.

— Sherlock eres mayor para dormir solo – respondió el médico mirando al detective.

— Duermo mejor a tu lado y lo sabes – eso no se lo iba a discutir, las noches que habían dormido juntos en el hospital habían sido de las más placenteras – así que ponte el pijama y métete en cama, apura.

John se apuró y se puso el pijama. Cuando estuvo listo se fue a la habitación de Sherlock y se metió con el detective en cama, el cual cogió el brazo de John y se lo pasó por la cintura.

— Así mejor – comentó el menor de los dos sonriente – ahora podemos dormir.

John apagó la luz y luego se colocó mejor, agarrado a Sherlock.

— John, antes de dormir, una cosa – John escucha atentamente.

— Dime Sherlock – Sherlock necesitaba decirlo si o si y cuanto antes mejor.

**Y hasta aquí un nuevo capítulo, con intriga os dejo como siempre, para manteneros expectantes, el domingo capítulo 12. Si quieren dejar reviews háganlo, ser buenos que el 2014 empezó con un nuevo capítulo del fic.**


	13. Comida China

**Comida China**

Sherlock miró a John, tenía que armarse de valor y decírselo, que los besos y las caricias no eran la única forma de demostrarle su amor, también las palabras.

— John, yo quiero decirte que… - Sherlock se volvió a cortar, se lo diría cuando tuviera una oportunidad perfecta, vale que esa lo fuera, pero quería un momento de 10 – nada, era una tontería, buenas noches.

— Buenas Noches, mañana ya todo será mejor – "Todos los días a tu lado lo son" se dijo Sherlock sonriendo.

A la mañana siguiente ambos se despertaron pronto, primero lo hizo Sherlock que se quedó mirando como John dormía hasta que despertó. John se levantó y preparó un desayuno con el que Sherlock se quedó satisfecho, ya que después de diez días necesitaba comer comida de verdad y no aquella que daban en el hospital.

Cuando acabaron, mientras John recogía la cocina, a la que ya se había habituado en el poco tiempo que llevaba allí, Sherlock fue al salón y encendió la televisión, a esas horas era aburrida, prefería tocar, pero su violín no estaba allí.

Una vez que John terminó en la cocina, fue a junto de Sherlock y se lo llevó a la ducha, tenía que ducharle, porque sabía que si lo hacía el detective se iba a quitar los puntos. Le sentó en el banquito que tenían para el baño y le lavó de arriba abajo.

Sherlock disfrutó de la ducha, nunca nadie le había duchado tan bien como John. Después de vestirse, besó al médico, era su manera de darle las gracias.

John fue a la ducha acto seguido, no podía seguir en pijama. Cuando salió de ella, aún eran las once y media, pronto comerían y tendrían que pensar que hacer.

— ¿Qué vamos a comer? – preguntó John, aunque a Sherlock le importaba poco él que, ya que no iba a comer mucho – ya está, me apetece comida china, así que luego iré a por ella.

— Vale, como quieras, comeremos china – Sherlock no tenía muchas ganas, pero no quería discutir.

A la hora de la comida, John fue al chino a recoger lo que había encargado, así tardaban menos que en llevárselo a casa. Subió a casa rápido por las escaleras y preparó todo para comer. Sherlock se sentó a la mesa.

— Comer con palillos es difícil – John le enseñó al detective como él si sabía comer con ellos – para ti será fácil, para mí no.

— Déjame que te enseñe – el mayor se levantó, se puso por detrás de Sherlock, agarró el brazo de este y luego sus dedos para enseñarle la posición correcta de colocación – prueba.

Sherlock probó y lo consiguió, pero de todos modos le parecía incómodo y prefirió el método tradicional, tenedor y cuchillo. John se alegró de enseñarle al detective una cosa nueva, aunque no la iba a necesitar.

— Gracias – "ármate de una vez de valor y díselo" se decía mientras notaba la mirada de John mirándole muy atento – eres genial, me alegra que aceptaras trabajar conmigo, aunque aún no hayamos empezado.

— No hay de que – comentó John – ya sabes que yo te quiero.

— Y yo… - en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por un hombre mayor de pelo canoso.

**Al fin, después de pelearme con el fic y de escribirlo en total 3 veces lo he escrito, por favor, dejarme review, esta vez es importante para mí, porque en vez de llevarme media hora escribirlo, me ha llevado 2 horas.**


End file.
